Something the Eyes Can Hear
by Water25
Summary: When a business man loses his partner due to him moving to another department, he is put with someone else before a very important business trip. This trip puts both of these characters into a situation they did not expect. A whole new side is shown in the country they go and to themselves as well.
1. Chapter 1

New writer and this is my first story. No flames, but helpful comments appreciated. Thank you for at least giving this story a chance. I do not own anything of Hetalia or anything of Funimation.

A man sitting in a fancy office room has fallen asleep on his desk. It is late around 11 o'clock at night. The busy streets of New York are unheard in this giant room. When the office door opens, the man slowly wakes up to notice how he had fallen asleep for too long. The very important papers for his business trip still need to be completed. The office man then noticed it was his business partner who opened the door.

"Tim. Was I expecting you this late?" The business man asked his partner. Tim, who was a tall and blond hair man, said nothing until he walked closer to the desk.

"No, you were not." Tim answered quietly but continued. "I apologize but I am moving to another job department and decided to tell you before I left. Sadly it is before the trip we had to take so Ludwig is making an arrangement for you to have someone else go with you to Italy."

The office man took the information in slowly instead of making an outburst. He nodded and looked down at all his papers. "Who is he pairing me with?"

"Feliciano Vargas." Tim responded and left the room. The office man had many different thoughts pass him that moment. He decided he was going to talk with Ludwig about this later the next day. The man still had papers to fill out.

~O~

Around 2 o'clock the next day, the office man went to his boss Ludwig. He knew he had to find out if he really was going on this business trip for sure with his new partner. The man was also thinking about all the things he heard of this Feliciano Vargas.

Just as his thoughts began, the door to his boss's room opened and he was asked to come in. "Lovino Vargas, pleased to see you. I'm guessing you heard of your new partner?"

"Cut your crap Ludwig. I bet you knew Tim was moving departments and wanted Feliciano with me. I have been told that guy is very annoying cheerful and is nothing like me even though we have the same last name." The office man named Lovino Vargas said in response. "You probably think it's funny too! I am not putting up with any crap. If this guy messes around while I'm trying to work, I'm done."

Ludwig took off his work glasses. He was a blond and rather built man. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Lovino, as much of what you might have been told, Feliciano is a hard worker. He does act up by messing around but he gets his work done on time and it is rather impressive. I need you two to work together because I have a feeling you two would really help out this company. Also considering I know you well, you will fight me on this. So I made up a deal. If this very important business trip does not go well, you can have the job we talked about."

Lovino was in shock at first but spoke, "You know that is risking your company?"

"Not if I thought this through." Ludwig answered. "I also have Feliciano coming up here to meet you."

Lovino sat down in the office chair in front of him. The idea of getting the job he wanted was important but he still would get better pay from doing this business trip right. Just then the door opened and in came an auburn haired man.

"Ve~ Ludwig I came just on the time you asked." The man stated and sat down next to Lovino.

Ludwig nodded and introduced the two. "Alright, just to make sure, did you both turn in you papers to Antonio?" They both nodded. "Have fun on your trip on Wednesday then."

The two left the room in silence until the door shut. "I heard you talking to Ludwig."

Lovino frowned at the ground almost annoyed at the idea of being eased dropped. "What does it matter to you what I say to Ludwig?"

"It involved me, so I took the chance to know what's going on." Feliciano countered. "You sounded upset with the idea of me being you partner now because of those stupid rumors."

"So you do know about the rumors?" Lovino pried. "Yet you do nothing to stop them. That's pathetic. Shouldn't you want people to think better of you?"

Feliciano did not seem to care what he thought. "What you call pathetic, I call strong. Not many people can handle rumors like that, but I don't care what they think. I only care what I think of myself; you should too."

The slight smile and nonchalant response that came from Feliciano bothered Lovino. The conversation ended there as he didn't feel like fighting the man, and had to focus on packing.

After a brief introduction to his new partner, Lovino thought about what his boss had said. Ludwig was willing to give him the job he wanted if the trip did not go the way it should. However, was it worth risking the business? In his younger years he always had this dream of an ideal job, and felt like it'd make him a happier person. At the same time, Lovino felt as though he really had become a part of this business. Ever since his cousin Antonio got him the job, he felt he had really made an improvement with himself; the business was something he could rely on.

Why would Ludwig risk his business on Lovino's decision? It was the question Lovino kept asking himself. Also, why did Ludwig believe Feliciano could pull off being an impressive partner for Lovino? Why did he think Feliciano was so important to this business trip? These questions continued to plague him as he packed.

The set up was Ludwig's idea. He wanted the two to become partners. He even arranged a new job for Tim so the two would pair. Did he not know about the Feliciano rumors? Almost everyone knew about the rumors, so he must have.

Maybe Ludwig didn't care for the rumors. If he really did know and felt Feliciano was a good worker, he should have put an end to them. It seemed like both men did not think much of the rumors at all. Sadly, those rumors could destroy the company. Or, at least, that's what Lovino thought. The rumors had been around a while and nothing had happened. Maybe they weren't as bad as he thought.

Lovino looked at the clock and saw that it was already six. He was still in his office, thinking as he looked through business papers. A knock on the door caught his attention. Antonio stepped in without permission and sat in one of the chairs near Lovino's desk.

Antonio was a tan man with an almost light brunette hair color. It only seemed light when he stood next to Lovino, whose hair was a dark brunette. Antonio said with a cheerful smile, "you excited Lovi"?

Lovino retorted, "What did I say about calling me Lovi!?" Antonio liked to give people nicknames, but Lovino did not want any other name than his own. He said, "And what does it matter what I think about this trip?"

Antonio gave a look. He knew Lovino better than anyone, and could tell there was something wrong. "Are you not happy about the business trip to Italy? I mean, I know you wanted to go back to your home country, so I made sure you were able to go on this trip. Even Ludwig was more than happy to have you go on this trip. It's also really important for the company. We have to make sure all our branches in Italy don't cut us off."

"I know that. I'm okay with the business trip." Antonio gave his full attention as Lovino spoke. "I am just worried about my new partner, Feliciano Vargas".

Antonio went over and patted Lovino on the back. It was something he would do whenever Lovino seemed stressed. He said, "Lovi. Are you worried about Feli"? Lovino snapped back, "You gave him a nickname too? Look, Antonio, I'll be fine so do not worry about it, alright?" Antonio nodded to Lovino and took the hint that he wanted to be alone for a while.

"Have fun anyway, Lovi, It's only Monday; you have till Wednesday to bail on this trip". With that, Antonio left the room. Lovino hadn't even thought about bailing. He never gave up on any task. Maybe he shouldn't worry so much and just go on the trip. Standing up from his desk, Lovino decided to go home and get all of his packing done.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment opened. There was a small kitchen and living space. The fridge was opened and items to make some pasta sauce were pulled out. One by one the items were put together to make his special recipe.

Lovino sat at his counter eating pasta for the third night in a row. It was the only thing he could make without thinking about what he was doing. The room was dark and quiet as always. Since Lovino came to New York he had been living by himself, so he was used to coming home to peace and quiet.

The home phone rang and Lovino stood up to answer it. He checked his caller ID and it was a phone number he did not recognize.

"Who is this?" Lovino asked once he decided to pick up the phone. It turned out to be Antonio and he was asking for a ride home from work. Lovino did not really have too much time to drive him so he responded with, "I'm already home, idiot. Why don't you ask someone else to take you to your place? You only live a few minutes away from the building."

"Oh! I'll just ask Feli. He is letting me bower his cell phone. I'm sure he'll be okay with driving me." Antonio spoke.

Lovino was quiet, as if he was taking in every word Antonio just said about Feliciano. Then he decided to change his mind. "Never mind, I can just drive over real quick and pick you up then bring you home."

"Why Lovi! That would be really nice! Wait, I have a better idea. I think I'm going to have Feli drive me home, but right after we pick you up and then we can all stay the night at my place! That way it can be my goodbye before you two leave on Wednesday! Get your stuff packed, Feli and I are coming over to pick you up! See ya soon!" Antonio said and then hung up the phone right as Lovino tried to respond with a "But-." Lovino took a moment to curse under his breath about Antonio and he quickly packed all of his things he was going to need.

-0-

At around eight o'clock at night, Antonio came knocking on Lovino's door. Lovino tossed his luggage at him and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he waited for Antonio to come down with all the luggage to show him where the car was parked. Instead, a car horn went off and Lovino was taking a guess that it was Feliciano beeping it.

Feliciano opened the driver's door and waved. "Lovino! We parked over here. Where's Toni?"

Lovino cursed under his breath about how bad his luck was and walked over to the car. Just before he said anything about Antonio, Antonio had already made it down the stairs and was heading their way. Lovino took the chance to take the passenger seat so Feliciano and Antonio would not be sitting up front with each other. As Antonio put the bags in the back of the car, Feliciano went to sit down in the driver's seat. That's when Lovino finally realized he was going to have to drive with Feliciano and who knew what the outcome may be. 'Don't let me die today' Lovino though in panic as Feliciano started the car. Antonio got into the car and Feli hit the gas. Lovino clutched the door handle almost ready to jump out. His life was flashing before his eyes. He could almost see a smirk on Feliciano's face as he drove. 'Sadistic jerk!' Lovino wanted to scream. Next time anyone has to drive it is going to be Lovino because there was no way he was putting himself through this again.

When the car finally stopped at Antonio's house, Lovino leaped out and grabbed his bags. He burst through Antonio's door, threw his bags to the side, and landed on the couch. He clutched onto a throw pillow and chucked it at Toni when he walked through the door. Antonio just laughed and went to the kitchen. "You hungry Lovi?"

"I already ate bastard." Lovino mumbled from the couch. Feliciano walked in with his luggage and put them next to Lovino's. He looked around the room and decided to sit on the chair a crossed from Lovino. Antonio asked him if he wanted anything to eat and he said yes. Lovino watched them talk to each other with an annoyed look. Antonio went on to make his usually dinner for both him and Feliciano. Lovino took the chance to turn on the television.

He flipped through the channels and clicked on the one with a movie that just started. It was When in Rome; an American romantic comedy movie. As much as he rather not watch another movie at Antonio's, he just didn't know what to do with himself while they ate. So he stuck with the romantic comedy to keep himself from totally being bored.

Lovino didn't realize when Antonio and Feliciano sat right next to him on the couch. He was trying too hard to figure out the real plot of the movie. He was so into the movie, he gave it some commentary. "Love doesn't exist, why does she even bother with any of these guys?"

Lovino snapped out of his train of thought when Feliciano giggled to his openly asked question. "Lovi, you are more fun to watch than the movie."

"What is that supposed to mean!? Why are you even listening to me!?" Lovino examined. That made Feliciano laugh a little harder. Lovino crossed his arms and continued watching the movie. He felt as though Antonio and Feliciano were all of the sudden too close to him on the couch. They haven't moved but Lovino felt trapped between two idiots. He put his focus back on the movie. When the movie was over, Lovino had fallen asleep without realizing. Antonio decided to carry him to the spare bedroom but realized the problem of not having enough beds for all three of them.

"Umm… Feli? What should we do about sleeping arrangements? Do you want to take the spare room or my room? I can sleep on the couch tonight." Antonio was almost tempted to just leave Lovino on the couch instead.

Instead of Feliciano answering, Lovino woke up. "Bastard, how come I don't get a say on this?"

Feliciano smiled but replied for Toni. "You can take the bedroom and I'll take the spare if you really want Lovi."

"Don't call me Lovi. I already have Antonio doing that."

"But it's a cute nickname and I don't really feel like saying your whole name!" Feliciano protested. Lovino rolled his eyes and went in Antonio's room and that ended the discussion. "Toni?"

"Hmm?"

"How am I supposed to work with him over at Italy if he wants nothing to do with me?" Feliciano asked all of the sudden.

Antonio was quiet for a second. "Just give him some time. He's not into making friends so he probably just sees you as co-worker. I think you should see him that way as well."

-0-

The night did not go well for Lovino because he did not know how to fall asleep at first. All of his worries were in the other room. Feliciano may have seemed like a harmless guy at first but for some reason, Lovino had found himself worrying of what might be going in the guy's head. Of course Lovino had many of other partners he had worked with but he never really cared what they thought. Feliciano was different. It felt as though there was so much that Feliciano was hiding from Lovino and he wanted in on the information. He thought back on the rumors that always went around about Feli. It is said that Feliciano was one of the hardest guy's to work with because he goes out of his way to get rid of his partners. He always ends up getting anyone he worked with fired for some of the craziest things that his partners are accused of doing. So far he had gone through almost fifteen partners with bad reputations. Lovino did not want to be added to the list. There was no way one guy could work with fifteen other people who got fired after working with them. It's almost as Feliciano was hiding something as well. There was more to the rumors anyway. If Lovino were a boss, he would not keep a guy who lost fifteen partners because there had to be a reason as to why Feliciano knew about the guys to begin with. Lovino has a feeling that something occurred as to why Feliciano knows people secrets or how he finds out about them.

After his train wreck for thoughts, Lovino finally fell asleep. Then the morning came and Lovino had to mentally prepare himself for his trip to Italy with Feli. He got out of bed and took a shower. Antonio's place always had the weirdest shampoo bottles and soaps. Lovino was pretty sure that Antonio mostly had women shampoo because most of shampoo just had a bunch of fruit smells. He used the one that said something about mangos. Out of all the shampoos, mangos seemed the manliest. (LOL)

Lovino finished his shower and now smelled like mangos. As he went into the living room, he heard a conversation taking place in Antonio's kitchen. Lovino heard Antonio whispering to what sounded like Feliciano.

"You have to trust me, Lovino is a nice guy. He doesn't hate you; he just doesn't know you yet." Antonio was whispering.

Lovino rolled his eyes at the pointless conversation. Of course Antonio was trying to make Feliciano feel a little more welcome to being Lovino's partner. It was pointless for Antonio to even waste his breath on trying to make an attempt at a possible friendship between the two men. Lovino did not care for Feliciano's company and Antonio will have to stop trying to make it look like it is something it is not.

"I'm not worried about what he thinks of me Toni; I just want his background family life. Or something to give me a little more incite about his personality and traits." Feliciano stated. Lovino almost busted through the door to ask why he wanted such a thing, but he heard Antonio nearly slam a glass cup or something against the counter.

"I think I know what this is about. Ludwig wants you to do another investigation. This one's on Lovino. And here I thought you might have actually gotten an actual job that doesn't involve looking into people's lives and putting them behind bars. Look Feli, Lovino is no criminal so you better go tell Ludwig to back off. Lovino does his job and he does it right. Now you better not go messing up this trip you two have together just because you have to do some stupid investigation on Lovino. This job is something he is good at, just like you are for yours, but you better know how to play your cards right in order to keep up with him and not screw up. Actually do the real job that needs to be done here please. This business can't afford another mistake." Antonio finished his statement.

Lovino wanted to run into the room like a madman. From what it sounded like, Feliciano was an investigator and was investigating Lovino. Lovino wanted to go right up to Ludwig and punch him right in his face. He wanted to punch Feliciano in the face. He wanted to hug Antonio for sticking up for him. Lovino put his hands to his face. Why was he even being searched for criminal records; he never did anything wrong. He heard Feliciano mumble an apology to Antonio and also heard him move from his stool. Lovino felt that this was the perfect moment to walk into the kitchen for some breakfast. He couldn't look at Feliciano went he walked in; he didn't want to give away the fact he was just listening into the conversation. He was going to pretend they never had that conversation. The only thing he wanted was to prove he was not guilty of anything and was going to do this business trip right.


End file.
